For sharpening knives, it is very important to keep constant angle at which blade contacts sharpening device. Changing angle will result in mis-sharpening or damaging blade edge. Sharpening devices such as sharpening or honing or steeling rods may have integrated angle guides. Those sharpening tools have angle guides affixed or firmly attached on the sharpening tools. Each sharpening tool can have only an angle guide with one specific angle. However, different knives have different shapes and need to be sharpened at different angles between knife blade surface and surface of the sharpening device. Therefore, it will need more than one knife sharpening tools when there are more than one type of knife needs to be sharpened. That is ineffective and costly.
Another issue of the disclosed sharpening tools with fixed angle guide is that their angle guides cannot be repositioned to another section of the sharpening tool when the section of the sharpening tool adjacent to the fixed angle guide has been worn out. Thus, the sharpening tools with fixed angle guide are inconvenient, cost ineffective, and need large spaces to store multiple sharpening tools.